Power Rangers Time Force (CLTwins15's version)
Power Rangers Time Force is the first season of CLTwins15's Power Rangers Series. It took place in the year 2001. Synopsis In the year 3000 humankind has evolved into a utopia where a police organization called Time Force has tracked down every single criminal - except for Ransik, who hijacks a prison full of cryogenically frozen convicts and escapes to the year 2001 in the hopes of altering the course of history, but not before fatally striking down the Red Time Force Ranger, Alex. The four Time Force officers responsible for Ransik's escape, including Alex's fiance, Jen, pursue him through time and end up in the fictional city of Silver Hills, where they are acquainted with the 21st century by Wesley Collins, the son of a rich industrialist and a dead ringer for Alex, due to him being Alex's distant, but still direct, ancestor. Despite Jen's initial reluctance, Wes eventually joins the team as the 5th member and new Red Ranger. The Time Force Rangers both defend Silver Hills from the onslaught of Ransik's Mutants and attempt to keep the original timeline from drastically altering. Due to Wes' estrangement from his father, the Time Force officers instead move into an abandoned clock tower in the middle of the city and begin operating a business named A Nick of Time Odd Jobs in order to get by. Wes soon finds that his father's overbearing determination to have him follow his footsteps and take over his company has become too much for him to bear, and he abandons his father to go live with the other Rangers in the clock tower. Over time, Wes and Jen's relationship also blossoms and they begin to catch feelings for each other, although neither has the gall to admit it to the other. Wes soon discovers that Ransik's deep-rooted hatred for humans is a manifestation of his origin as a horribly disfigured mutant shunned by the rest of the genetically perfect population. Ransik displays extremely impressive combat skills throughout the season, but his biggest weakness is his constant need to take a vial of special serum in order to prevent turning into a mutant permanently. Wes notes Ransik's potential capacity for kindness, such as his affable treatment of his daughter, Nadira, but the rest of the Time Force officers are fully committed to bringing in Ransik at all costs. The Rangers' mission is complicated by the introduction of the Silver Guardians, a new business venture by Mr. Collins to protect customers who pay for the Guardians' services. At the same time, Mr. Collins discovers that Wes is a Time Force Ranger and tries to offer him the position as commander of the Guardians, which Wes refuses. One of the Guardians, Eric Myers, a former prep school classmate of Wes, discovers the Quantum controller box, becomes the Quantum Ranger, seizes control of the Q-Rex, and is put in command by Mr. Collins of the Silver Guardians. Long resentful of Wes' privileged position in life, he remains aloof and distant from the other Rangers and operates independently of them. Ransik's robotic underling, Frax, grows deranged and breaks away from Ransik, destroying all of his vials of serum in the process. A desperate Ransik ransacks Mr. Collins' company, Bio-Lab, to acquire their supply of newly developed serum, and in the process severely injures Mr. Collins, leaving him in critical condition. This development causes the sudden arrival of Alex, who intends to "set history straight". He resumes command as the Red Time Force Ranger, informing Wes that his father will die the next day. Alex makes a series of questionable decisions battling Frax's powerful creation, Dragontron, while a resigned Wes briefly takes over command of his father's business. The Rangers, unable to stand Alex's leadership any longer, mutiny and force him to give Wes back the Red Time Force morpher. Wes leads the Rangers to a resounding victory over Dragontron, while Alex uses technology from the future to save Mr. Collins' life. Alex returns to the future, respectful of Wes' role as the leader of Time Force. Sometimes after Alex returns to the future, an eighteen years old girl named Lorcan Darcy, who lost her younger twin brother when she was ten during their escape from the criminal organization, discovers an Purple Chrono Morpher, becomes the Purple Ranger, inheirts an legendary Time Flyer 6. When Vypra of Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue lore revives a Super Demon named Quarganon, the Time Force Rangers briefly team up with their Lightspeed Rescue predecessors to take down the combined forces of Vypra, Ransik, and Quarganon. Ransik eventually tracks down Frax and reprograms him to be his completely subservient robotic slave. Frax creates a new fighting machine, Doomtron, which rains destruction on Silver Hills and sends most of the city's infrastructure spiraling into a time-space vortex. Upon hearing from Alex that their fate was doomed, Wes forcibly returns the other four Rangers back to the year 3000 for their own safety, leaving him, Lorcan and Eric to try to desperately defend Silver Hills from both Doomtron and Ransik. Eric is severely injured by a slightly damaged Cyclobot, and hands the Quantum morpher over to Wes, who is the city's last hope. Alex tries to wipe the memories of the year 2001 from the four officers, but they rebel once again and choose to go back in time to help Wes - which culminates with Jen returning to Alex their engagement ring. Lorcan encounters her arch enemy named Helga, who is responsible to her twin brother's death, and fights. Helga tries convinces Lorcan to join her to rule the organization but she refused and defeat her, avenge her brother's death. The reunited Rangers destroy Doomtron, along with Frax, but find themselves overmatched against the awesome power of Ransik. Ransik attempts to deliver the finishing blow to Jen, but accidentally strikes Nadira, an act which horrifies him and causes him to repent. He turns himself in, and the four Time Force officers, their mission complete, return to their own time, but not before Jen and Wes finally confess their feelings to each other. Wes agrees to his father's revised proposal to become head of the Silver Guardians - who now provide their services freely - with the condition that he have Eric working alongside with him as co-commander and Lorcan as their new ally which she agrees. Characters Rangers Allies *Time Squad **Circuit **Captain Logan *Bio-Labs **Mr.Collins **Silver Guardians **Dr. Michael Zaskin *White Knight *Notacon *Dash *Lightspeed Rangers Civilians *Mitch *Philips Villains *Ransik *Nadria *Frax *Gluto *Vypra *Demon Warriors *Cyclobots Zords *Shadow Force Megazord **'Time Force Megazord: Mode Blue/Time Force Megazord: Mode Red/Time Force Megazord: Jet Mode' ***'Time Flyer 1' (Wes/Red) ***'Time Flyer 2' (Lucas/Blue) ***'Time Flyer 3' (Trip/Green) ***'Time Flyer 4' (Katie/Yellow) ***'Time Flyer 5' (Jen/Pink) *'Shadow Winger/Time Shadow Megazord' (combination of the Lightspeed Rescuezords) *'Time Flyer 6 Battle Mode' **'Time Flyer 6 '(Lorcan/Purple) *'Quantasaurus Rex/Q-Rex' (Eric/Quantum) *'Transwarp Megazord' Episodes #'Force from the Future, Pt. 1' #'Force from the Future, Pt. 2' # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #'Movie Madness Part 1 ' #'Movie Madness Part 2 ' # # # # #'Destiny Defeated ' # # #'Time For Lightspeed' # # # # #'The End of Time, Pt. 1' #'The End of Time, Pt. 2' #'The End of Time, Pt. 3' Trivia *This version introduce Lorcan Darcy as the Purple Time Force Ranger who has a goal of avenge her twin brother's death. See Also Category:Power Rangers Time Force (CLTwins15's version) Category:CLTwins15's stories Category:Power Rangers Time Force